Fate has a twisted sense of humor
by LittleMrsWhitlock
Summary: There is an accident both Bella and Jasper are human but not for long. Does fate have enough mercy to let Bella and Jasper be together in the end? Rated "T" for kissing. on hold sorry!
1. The Accident

** Hey people this is my first fan fic so please give my all your opions i apreciate everything from critizem to praise. I would like to thank my best friend Ariana for all her ideas and I would like to thank LunarEclispe1 for all her helpful tips.**

** Sadly i am do not own twilight, the writing prodigy Stephanie Meyer does. Though I wish I did. :(**

Bella POV

I wish I had half the makeup skills as all teenagers my age have. *sighs* I guess I'll just play it safe and put on some mascara that I bought at claire's, some coral blush, a little bit of pastelle pink lip gloss, and moon light purple eye shadow that matches my sort of ballerina style dress and one and a half inch heels. Just as I slip on my second shoe and fix my hair I hear a car horn outside my house and rush to the window to see it's jasper. 7:30 right on time.

I carefully make my way down the stairs to kiss my dad Charlie good bye. "Be safe bella if he tries to go to fast you make sure you say no." Charlie said in that gruff voice that I've come to love. I blush as he finishes, kiss him again, then run outside. Only to be stopped in by tracks by what has to be an angle fallen fron heaven.

Wow jasper really looks great tonight in dark jeans, a navy blue button up cotton shirt and his golden wavy hair done in the same wavy way that he usally wears it. "Hey darlin' you look great tonight. So the plan is still olive garden to eat and then a movie, right?"

All I can do is nod. I can't believe that his southern accent still makes me weak in the knees after all these years.

We rode in silence all the way to olive garden. But as we are seated in a booth twards the back I decide to start the conversation by asking him a question. "Hey Jasper ?"

"Yes darlin?"

"Do you have any siblings?" he waited a minute before responding.

"Well I have,"

He was interupted by the the waitress who if I do say so my self was staring at **my date**. "I would like the vegetarian raviolli and a coke, please" I spat out. Noticing that I was uncomftable he went ahead and just went ahead and ordered the same.

"Okay where was I, oh I remember well back in Texas I was raised with a boy named Peter and his sister Charlote but they were just like my siblings, but other than that no I do not have any siblings." While he was talking about Peter and Charlote he had a far off look in his eyes like he was remembering his entire childhood in just a few minutes.

"Okay cool that sounds nice. I'm an only child too. And I know how you feel with Peter and Charlote, you know Angela?" he nodded as I continued "Well her and I are just like sisters sometimes we even call each other 'sis'." He chuckled as I finished.

For the rest of dinner we just made small talk and when it came to paying the bill he offered and so i let him but i insisted on paying the tip and after five minutes he finally gave in.

We were both laughing at how our watress was staring at him as we left the restraunt.

After he opens my door I slide in and watch as apollo himself walked around the front of the car and slid in.

The next and what would proably be the last thing I saw were two round yellow circles of light comming twards our way. Fast.

**A/N sorry for the cliffy but i had to do this i promise all you readers that i will update at least two chapters a week.**

**till next time uniqeandcute1999 **


	2. Waking Up

** I would like to thank my best friend Ariana for all her ideas and I would like to thank LunarEclispe1 for all her helpful tips. Sadly i am do not own twilight, the writing prodigy Stephanie Meyer does. Though I wish I did. :(**

Jasper POV

As I got into the car and stared at the brown haired beauty by my side I heard her gasp and followed her gaze.

Next thing I knew there was a studden sound of glass breaking, Bella screaming, and a million tiny shardes of glass breaking my skin. Next every thing went black.

Carlisle POV

What I don't understand is that someone can have their headlights on and driving at 30 mph into the parking lot of olive garden could not see that car pulling out.

Now I finaly understand why alice inturupted our hunt. Those people need help and if i don't do this fast then they will die.

*****************************Flashback**************************************

I was in the middle of draining an elk when I turned and saw Alice's eyes glaze over.

As soon as the vision was over she blinked a few times then ran over to me. "Carlisle we need to go to the olive garden I will get everyone, there is not a minute to lose." She said in a worried tone then she was off. I ran to the car at vampire speed.

By the time the key was in the ignision and the car was in reverse everyone was in the car and buckled. We sped all the way there

*********************************End Flashback******************************

I rush over and see that these two people looked as good as dead already. But with my vampire hearing I knew that their hearts were still beating. Slowly.

I started working quickly, Bella, the young woman's blood tasted sweeter than than that of any animal or vampire that i have killed or changed. On the other hand though Jasper the male was if anything ordinary but held the slightest hint of elk. He must hunt elk and deer and eat his meat rare.**(sorry Ariana's idea so not trying to be a jasper hater and say his blood taste bad, in fact this is a jasper story. Sorry for the A/N guys).**

As soon as the venom was flowing through both their veins I rushed them back to the car. As we were heading home I asked Alice if she knew the two people.

"Yes Carlisle the girls name is Bella Swan and the boy's name is Jasper Whitlock. Bella moved here from Phenox to live with her dad Charlie who is th police cheif. Jasper moved here from Texas with his family. Bella and jasper are both senoirs like us." She said pointing to herself and her fellow siblings.

I gave her an aproving nod as we pulled into the drive.

All we can do now is wait.

***three days later***

Jasper's POV

The burning is geting slightly better and I suppose thats a good thing. The pain is making it's slow march away from my palms, now past my elbos. Even though the pain is gone frome my arms it's all going to my heart.

Is this what it feels like to die? Am I dying, God? I don't want to die, I'm too young! Please don't let me die!

For a few moments I am in extreme panic. Then all the pain in my heart goes away. Thats right it just **goes away **though there is a slight burn in my throught. I slowly twitch my fingers. Next I slowly open my eyes. And who do I see there? None other then the faces of six gods and goddesess!

I turn and see none other than on the next bed looking very confused, **VERY **beautiful and elagent Bella.

With hair slightly darker and almost waist lengh. More defined cheek bones, and a slightly diffrent nose. Her lips instead of being chapped are now a very intense blood red. She looks extremly stunning!


	3. Authors Block

** Okay people i know alot of people will hate me for this but i am in the middle of a writing block and can't post a new chapter today.**

** If you guys could help me with ideas i would really apreciate it. I have really tried to find insparation i really have but it's just not comming to me!**

** I have tried dreaming of stuff when i am asleep, and looking at pics of jasper and bella and the rest of the cullens, and listening to music, and emailing my friend who is my main source of insparation.**

** But she is visiting family in Seattle and i am in texas so my ideas aparently like her more than me so they followed her.**

** Agian i am sorry for the A/N chapter but all you awsome people that are reading this please don't leave me! I will keep on looking and hopefully i will have somthing in a few days. Bye guys!**

**uniqeandcute1999**


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys!

So, I know I haven't updated in FOREVER but I want to start again!

Fisrst though I need to do somethings.

First I need to tell you something, I HAVE CHANGED! I've gone through SO much and almost everything about me is diffrent.

I have become darker, meaner, my writing styles have changed, and I have gotten older.

I want to begin a new story but also change my present stories, how I will do that is I will go and change those little summary things and then I'm going to go to my documents and change the chapters, they will still be the same stories but they will be altered some-what.

Also guys, one of the reasons I'm like never on here is cause I'm on QUIZAZZ! or "Quote-V" cause they changed the name and I would like you guys to go over to my page and read my shit and tell me what you think! And if you don't know what Quote-V is it's kinda like Fanfiction but it has quizzes and stories, also all the stories aren't based on books, though some are but most are original and stuff. I've started two stories and both are original.

Please go over and check out my stories! It would mean alot and I think you guys would like the layout just as much if not more than Fanfiction!

Okl guys thanks for reading, please review and PM me!

here's a link to my Quizazz (oops "Quote-V) page!

.com/TheBestKindOfRuined


End file.
